Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (Julian Bernardino Style) Intro.
Here is the opening sequence to Thomas 2: The Great Escape/Thomas 2: Revolution by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Rayman - Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox - Percy the Small Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Murfy - Toby the Tram Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Teensies - Stepney the Bluebell Engine, Bill and Ben the Tank Engine Twins, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Teensies *Ly the Fairy - Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Sssssam - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *Carmen the Whale - Tillie the Little Engine That Could (from The Little Engine That Could) *Clark - Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Polokus - Bertie the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Globox's Children - Skarloey the Narrow Gauge Engine, Rheneas the Narrow Gauge Engine, Peter Sam the Narrow Gauge Engine, and Trevor the Traction Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Uglette - Mavis the Quarry Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bzzit - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Admiral Razorbeard - Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Dennis the Lazy Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ninjaws - S.C.Ruffey the Foolish Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) *Zombie Chickens - Bulgy the Bus (from Thomas and Friends) *Axel - Iron Arry the Smelters Yard Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Foutch - Iron Bert the Smelters Yard Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Umber (a.k.a. Coloccus) - Cranky (from Thomas and Friends) *Robo-Pirates - Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney (from Thomas and Friends) *Jano - George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) *Grolem 13 - Bulstrode the Barge (from Thomas and Friends) *The Robot Dinosaur - The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) *Hardrox - Sir Handel the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Bimbette - Lady the Magical Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Brainox - Tyke (from Tom and Jerry) *Catastrox - Grampus (from TUGS) *Globber - Yoshi (from Super Mario Bros) *Globs - Dumbo (from Dumbo) *Oktette - Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) *Lums - Red Coins (from Mario) *The General (from Tonic Trouble) - The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) *The Minisaurus Beasts - The Animals (from Bambi) *Spiders - Razoul and his guards (Aladdin) *Jano's Guards - Dantinis (from Croc) *Caterpillars - Monkeys (Jungle Book) *Biditank - Tai Lung (from Kung Fu Panda) *Chenille - The Wicked Queen Grimhilde (as a Witch Hag Form) (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) *and more Transcript *(Julian Bernardino Productions Presents) *(a storm has arrived, and as the rain pours down, the thunder strikes as Class 66, Oliver Cromwell No. 70013, Class 67, City of Truro No. 3717, and Pitchford Hall No. 4953, with some coaches, travel along) *Man's Voice: Thomas, look what the diesels have done to our world... A planet of anguish and pain, haunted by evil. A dark place, teeming with fierce monsters. Nothing can stop them now that they have captured you. They've taken everything and reduced our people to slaves. The diesels search for innocent prey. In the chaos, they've exploded the heart of the world. The 1000 lums, which form it, have been scattered. We are getting weak. Soon, it will be too late... You must escape, Thomas; you are our only hope! *(The title: Thomas 2: Revolution, being the remake version of Thomas 2: The Great Escape, is shown) *(the pirates' prison ship is shown) *Narrator: The Buccaneer, The Pirates' Prison Ship, Commander: The Admiral King Devious Diesel. Slaves now on board: 19,000. *Emily's Voice: Don't worry, Thomas. I will send you some help. *(inside the prison ship, Den and Dart drag the sack, that Percy is in, to the same prison cell that Thomas is in) *Slave 1: Oh... *Slave 2: Help! *Slave 3: Help. *Slave 4: Help! *(Den and Dart laugh evilly in Copper-Conk Cassidy's two evil laughs) *Slave 5: Help! *Slave 6: Oh... *Slave 7: Help! *Slave 8: Help. *Slave 9: Help! *Slave 10: Water... *Slave 11: Spare us... *Slave 12: O....ooh... *Slave 13: Help! *(Dart laughs evilly) *(poor Thomas, with his depressed face, is sitting down in his seat, until the lasers deactivate and activate when Percy, with his surprised face, is thrown in letting off a Stormtrooper's groan, with Den laughing in Bowser's voice as he and Dart leave) *Percy: (with his eager face, sees Thomas with his depressed face, and taps him on the shoulder) Thomas? *Thomas: (with his depressed face, turns around, sees Percy, and with his pleased face, runs up and hugs into him) Hey! Percy! My friend! *Percy: (with his heartbroken face) Are you okay, Thomas? *Thomas: (with his sad CGI face) Not really... I feel weak and my powers have disappeared. (Percy, with his sad face, feels sorry for Thomas, who, with his heart broken face, looks up) You know, Percy? I think this might be the end... (frowns again) *Percy: (with his happy face) No. Not the end. I've got a good gift from Emily. *Thomas: (with his weary face, looks up) Emily, the Emerald Engine? *Percy: (with his jolly face, laughs in Popeye's laugh, and chuckles in Tigger's voice) Yep! (pulls a silver lum from his mouth and gives it to Thomas, who, while with his sombering face, chuckles, with his laughing face) *Thomas: A silver lum! Incredible... I can feel its energy building up in me. (feels the lum's energy building up in me, wearing his smile face) Now, I can shoot with my fist again. (looks happy with his CGI happy face as Percy gives Thomas back his light blue lightsaber) Percy, we're saved! (jumps around with his laughing face and picks up his pistol gun) Yahoooo! Yeah! (looks like around, with his confused face, but turns around, then, with his suprised face, spots a blocked wall. He, with his sly face, turns to the camera, and, with his happy 2 face, winks) Let's go see Emily. She'll give me all my powers back. *Percy: (with his smile face) Ah, okay, then, break down the door with your magic fist. *(Thomas busts the door down with his fist again, slides down the slope to collect some red lums to raise up his energy bar, and stops outside, but turns around with his sombering face, and Percy, with his surprised face, coming toward him. With a mighty bump, Percy, with his tired face, falls down, letting out a Wilhelm scream when he falls) *Thomas: Uh-oh. (falls off the prison boat and plunges down with a Goofy Holler and disappears) Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! Category:Julian Bernardino